Big Time Love Story
by harpiegal
Summary: Miranda Mayfield moves to California to become an intern for the film crew of the TV series, Big Time Rush, but what she didn't expect was a friendship-turned-romance with Carlos Pena Jr.
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Miranda Mayfield_

_Age: 22_

_Height: same as Carlos_

_Hair: long, blonde_

_Eye Color: green_

_Her Story: Miranda gets a job at Nickelodeon Studios where Big Time Rush is filmed. She applied for a job with them and got a call saying the Big Time Rush film crew were interested in having her intern. Part 1 begins in her POV as she helps Carlos hide from crazed fans. Stay tuned to see what happens_

Big Time Love Story Part 1: Miranda Meets the Boys

I smiled as I began walking from my apartment to Nickelodeon Studios. I was given an internship by the Big Time Rush film crew and was on my way for my first day.

"Glad I woke up early enough. Luckily, I don't live too far from the studio."

When I was halfway there, I heard girlish screams and turned to see a guy being chased by a bunch of girls. You'd think people these days would be more mature, but apparently this wasn't the case. This guy they're chasing is obviously a celebrity if they're childish enough to chase him in broad daylight. He somehow got ahead of them and hid behind a brick wall. I stepped in front of the gap between it and a building hoping it'll conceal him. When the girls came around, I simply pointed in a random direction and they kept on running. I smiled as the guy came out of hiding.

"Since when does Carlos Pena Jr. hide from his fans?"

"When he's trying to get to work on time and can't break...hey, wait a minute, you know who I am?"

"Please. Who doesn't know the members of Big Time Rush?"

"Eh, good point."

He held up a hand and smiled.

"Well, you know who I am, but who are you?"

"I'm Miranda Mayfield. I'm your film crew's new intern. I was actually on my way to Nickelodeon Studios when I saw you running."

"Lucky me. Thanks, Miranda. I owe you."

I laughed and shook his hand.

"It's no trouble, really. Just thought I'd do the right thing."

"Really? Wow, you're the first person I've seen in a while that actually doesn't ask for something in return. Sure there isn't anything I can do for you?"

"If you insist, there are actually a couple of things you can do for me."

Carlos nodded and crossed his arms.

"No problem. What are they?"

"Well, I'd like some company while walking the rest of the way to the studio."

"Sure. What else?"

"That you get me a drink on your first break."

"Deal. Let's get going."

Once Carlos escorted me in through the studio's front gates, he directed me to where the film crew for Big Time Rush was setting up. He then shook my hand again and smiled.

"Good luck, Miranda, and thanks again."

"Thanks, Carlos."

_Carlos POV_:

After Miranda followed the director, I caught up with the other guys in our dressing room. Logan looked up as I walked in.

"Hey, you're late."

"Sorry, guys. Had a problem on the way here. A bunch of our fans were following me down the street, so I hid behind a brick wall. The new intern helped me out and we ended up coming here together."

"Yeah, right, Carlos. Fans chasing you is your excuse for being late?"

I was about to reply when a knock was heard at the door. I opened it to see Miranda with a smile on her face and cleaning supplies in her hand.

"Hey, Miranda."

"Hey, Carlos. The director says he's ready for you guys."

"What's with the cleaning supplies?"

By now, my talking to Miranda managed to get the attention of the other guys.

"First task as intern is to make sure your dressing room is clean."

I smiled and looked to the other guys.

"Guys, this is Miranda Mayfield, the new intern. Miranda, this is Kendall, James, and Logan."

After Miranda was introduced to everyone else, Kendall looked at her.

"Nice meeting you, Miranda. Will we be seeing you after work?"

"Sure. Carlos owes me anyway. Can't allow him to skip on that, can I?"

On our way to meet the director, James looked back at the dressing room, then looked at me.

"Owe her? Owe her for what?"

"Well, I asked her if there was anything I can do to repay her for helping me, and she said escorting her here and getting her a drink was payment enough. She insisted I didn't have to repay her, at first."

Logan raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Wow. Not many people refuse to be repaid for their actions. She said you didn't have to repay her?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't help but insist. She seemed different than most people we see nowadays. She'd said that she was just doing the right thing by helping me."

Kendall smiled and took a script that was handed to him.

"Seems like someone that we'd get along with. Now, let's get to work."

_That's a wrap for part 1. Part 2 will be in Carlos' POV during a break in filming for the show, when he gets Miranda her promised beverage. Also in part 2, Miranda spends more time with the other guys after the work day is over. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Love Story Part 2: Water Balloons and Sleepover Plans

"And...cut! Take five, guys."

I sighed with relief as the director said to take a break. Erin, who played Camille, smiled as I wiped my forehead.

"Tired?"

"It's hot outside and the fact that the A/C doesn't work in here at the moment isn't helping."

"Doesn't seem that bad to me. Just get yourself some water and you'll feel better in no time."

I nodded and she headed to the dressing room she shared with Katelyn, who played Jo. Kendall, Logan, and James soon joined me at our dressing room. James smiled as he saw Miranda inside, apparently doing some more cleaning.

"She's good, and it's only her first day. I don't remember our dressing room being this clean."

Miranda must've heard him because she looked up with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, James. I like to think I did a good job."

"Hey, that reminds me. Doesn't Carlos owe you a drink?"

She smiled and looked at me.

"Yes, he does. If he isn't busy, I'd like that drink now."

Logan pat me on the shoulder and smirked.

"Poor Carlos. His break will be over before he has a chance to enjoy it."

"Can it, Logan."

Miranda giggled as I led her to the refreshment table on set. It was covered with all kinds of snacks, fruit, and bottled drinks. I handed her a bottle of water since it was a little stuffy in here.

"Hope water is okay."

"Water is perfect, Carlos. Hopefully, it'll help me survive this heat. When is the A/C supposed to be fixed?"

"They said someone's coming by tomorrow morning to take care of it."

As she took a sip of water, the director approached.

"Hey, Miranda. Think you can help Katelyn and Erin with their wardrobe change? The people in charge of their wardrobe aren't here and they need some help."

"Oh, no problem. Carlos, thanks for the water. I'll see you later?"

"Uh-huh, sure."

After Miranda headed to Erin and Katelyn's dressing room, the other guys joined me on the set. Kendall looked at the script for the scene we'd be shooting and smiled.

"Cool. Got a water balloon fight in here. Perfect since it's a warm day today."

I LOVED water balloon fights and snatched the script from Kendall in excitement.

"Awesome! I love water balloon fights!"

"We know, man."

James handed us our own scripts and smirked.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Soon, Katelyn and Erin joined us, Katelyn with a smile on her face.

"You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Miranda is such a nice person. She kept giving Erin and I compliments on the work we do on the show, and she even picked the perfect outfits for us. Look!"

She and Erin then showed us one-piece swimsuits, Erin's blue and Katelyn's red.

"We showed Miranda our scripts and she thought since there's a water balloon scene scheduled, we should wear swimsuits."

"Good idea."

Erin nodded in agreement and headed to the Palm Woods set.

"Let's do it!"

As we filmed the water balloon scene, I tried real hard not to look at Miranda, who finished her tasks for the day and was watching us film. So far, everyone in the cast had nothing but good things to say about her, and it was only her first day. When the scene was finished, we had quite a few water balloons left. I smirked as an idea came to my head. I decided to put the balloons in a bucket and surprise Miranda with a little water balloon fight.

"Guys, gather round. I got an idea."

Kendall, Logan, James, Miranda, Erin, and Katelyn joined me and followed me to the loading docks near the back of the studio. I held up the bucket and smiled.

"Since we're pretty much done for the day and have some water balloons left, let's have ourselves a good, unscripted water balloon fight. Go!"

At my signal, everyone grabbed as many balloons as they could carry. The girls seemed to want to go against us and frankly, we didn't mind as long as we got the chance to cool off. Girls ended up winning, but we all had a good time. As we dried off to head back inside, Katelyn and Erin struck up a conversation with Miranda.

"Thanks again for picking out the swimsuits, Miranda. It was a good choice."

"Oh, you're welcome. Just did what I could to help out."

Erin smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't sell yourself short, girl. They really were a good choice."

"Thanks."

"Doing anything tomorrow?"

Miranda looked up as if she were thinking of something, then looked back at us.

"Nope. Just come here to work, then go home and order in some food. Why?"

"Well since today went so well, why don't Katelyn and I invite ourselves over for a sleepover? It's a good way for us to get to know each other."

Katelyn nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Definitely. What do you think, Miranda?"

"I think it's a great idea. How about the boys come over, too?"

"To sleep over?"

"Sure, why not? We're all friends here. It's a great way to get to know everyone."

I looked at the guys and they all nodded.

"Cool. I'll bring my car over when I come in tomorrow and help transport everyone's luggage."

After it was decided, I walked Miranda in so she could grab her purse.

"Carlos, do you think they liked me?"

"Of course they did. Erin wouldn't invite herself over for a sleepover if she didn't like that person."

"Good. They all seem like such nice people."

I smiled as we said goodbye and parted ways for the day. Kendall watched her walk away, a smile on his face.

"We did more talking and her car probably won't fit all of our luggage. The girls will go with Miranda in her car and you, Logan, and James will go with me in mine."

"Good idea. It'll give her a chance to get to know Erin and Katelyn. We should probably go home and pack for tomorrow. Remind me to have us put our things in your trunk when we get here."

"No problem."

_That's a wrap for part a day of filming, a water balloon fight breaks out between Miranda and the cast. After getting a good impression of Miranda on her first day, Erin invited herself and Katelyn over for a sleepover, with the guys joining them. Part 3 will begin in Miranda's POV as she arrives with her vehicle_. _Also in part 3, the sleepover at Miranda's apartment begins. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	3. Chapter 3

Big Time Love Story Part 3: Sleepover Part 1

When I got back to the studio with my car, I smiled to see Erin and Katelyn with their bags. Erin screamed excitedly and ran up to me as I opened the trunk.

"Finally! I haven't had a sleepover in ages!"

"Easy, Erin. It hasn't even started yet."

Katelyn giggled and put their bags in the trunk .Soon after, Kendall pulled up in his car and Logan, James, and Carlos went to meet him. Carlos looked at me and waved. I waved back and Katelyn nudged my shoulder.

"What, Katelyn?"

"I think Carlos has a crush on you."

"He just waved at me. It doesn't mean he likes me..."

Erin giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Miranda. It starts out innocent enough, little gestures and things like that, but then things change."

"We hardly know each other, guys. If things happen, they do. If they don't, then they don't."

The subject was soon dropped. After the guys packed their stuff into Kendall's car, James came up to us.

"Hey, girls. There's a couple more spots in Kendall's car. Anyone feel like joining us?"

"If the girls go with us, Miranda will be by herself."

I smiled and waved it off.

"No big deal, guys. I don't know you that well anyway. I'll just go by myself."

I waved and sat in the driver's seat. A knock was heard on the front passenger window and I saw Logan with a smile on his face.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, not at all. Hop in."

I stuck my hand out the window and motioned for Kendall and the others to follow. As we drove to my apartment, I saw Logan looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"What's up, Logan? What made you decide to join me?"

"You know, just to talk. Didn't talk too much at work today."

"Yeah, it's been busy...and a lot cooler since the A/C got fixed. Mind if I play some music?"

"Go ahead."

I popped in a CD and turned up the volume. Logan smirked as he heard the song that was playing.

"This Is Our Someday?"

"What? I'm a fan, too. Why else do you think I accepted the offer to intern?"

"Is being a fan the only reason, Miranda?"

I shook my head and opened the window to let in some air.

"Not at all. I accepted because I...wanted the chance to get to know you. Not as celebrities, but...normal people. It's nice to work close to people like you guys, but I'm not interested in the fame part of the deal. You guys seem like really nice people, which is what makes the experience so enjoyable."

"Really? Thanks. Hey, the chorus is coming up. Wanna...sing it?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

_Kendall's POV_:

I smiled as I heard what song Miranda and Logan were listening to in her car.

"Been a while since we made that song. Look at those two."

Everyone craned their necks to see Miranda and Logan singing along to the tune. Carlos shook his head as we barely made out them singing to the chorus.

"She's a fan, alright."

"Not as crazy as the others, though."

Erin nodded in agreement to James and smiled.

"She's so cool. I can tell she's a big fan, but she doesn't overdo it. In the dressing room today, Katelyn asked her about how much she liked Big Time Rush and Miranda said she's a big fan. It's actually a reason why she accepted being an intern. She then said she wanted the opportunity to get to know us as people."

I smiled again and noticed they were pulling up to a security gate in front of the apartment building. The security guard high-fived Miranda and waved them through. Before they took off, Miranda pointed to my car and said something to him. He nodded and motioned us to follow her car. Once we pulled in, I parked in the area for guests and opened the trunk so we could get our bags. Miranda looked to see we all had our bags and motioned us to follow her.

"Hey, Miranda. What's with the security here?"

"In case you didn't notice, this part of the neighborhood is pretty fancy, so some apartment buildings have security gates for safety reasons."

"How did you afford to live here?"

"Oh, I inherited some money from a relative that died recently. Some was used for the apartment, some was used for the car, and the rest is in an account at the bank. I'm also using some for college."

Carlos walked beside her as we walked into the building.

"I didn't know you were in college."

"Yep. Taking courses online. I'm going for a degree."

"Which one?"

Miranda smiled as we boarded the elevator.

"Performing Arts. I hope to get into acting someday."

_Carlos POV_:

We soon arrived at her apartment and waited for her to open the door.

"Okay, guys. Welcome to Casa de Miranda."

She opened the door and we walked into the biggest living room I'd ever seen. The couch and matching recliners were brown leather, the carpet felt really soft, and against the wall rested a giant entertainment center complete with a huge flat screen, music system, and a Wii game set. The kitchen had a tile floor, a big fridge, and all the essential kitchen equipment. A full bathroom was next to a closed door near the entertainment center.

"The room down here will be for the guys. Erin and Katelyn will be rooming with me."

I put my bag in the other room and helped Miranda pull out some sleeping bags.

"Here. I got three bags for you guys to split up while one takes the bed."

"Thanks. You've thought of everything."

"I like to think so. Gotta be a good hostess, after all."

I smiled as I watched her head to her room, which was up a small staircase. From down here, I saw there was access to a private balcony that looked to the beach. When I got into the spare room, I noticed my bag was on the bed. Logan smiled and gestured to it.

"We talked and thought you could take the bed, man. We'll just sleep on the sleeping bags."

"Cool, thanks."

When Miranda came back down with Erin and Katelyn, Miranda smiled.

"Well, who's hungry? When I was upstairs, I ordered in some food from the Mexican restaurant down the street. It'll be here within a half hour."

"Awesome! What is it?"

She giggled and shook her head at Kendall, a smile on her face.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Mr. Schmidt. In the meantime, feel free to have a drink or play a game on the Wii system while you wait."

_That's a wrap for part 3. Part 4 will begin in Carlos' POV as everyone passes time while waiting for food to arrive. Also in part 4, the evening continues as everyone tries the karaoke machine hooked up to Miranda's TV. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	4. Chapter 4

Big Time Love Story Part 4: Sleepover Part 2

I decided to help Miranda set up the counter for when the food arrived from the Mexican restaurant. I noticed she pulled out a bag of cheddar cheese and a container of sour cream.

"Still not telling what we're getting?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until it gets here. The cheddar and sour cream are just fixings I need to provide."

I smiled and got out plates for everyone, but she waved it off.

"Thanks Carlos, but they're bringing plates with the food. If you want, you can get out some glasses. I have some lemonade in the fridge, too, if you wanna get that out."

"Oh, no problem. Least I can do since you're letting us stay with you."

She smiled back and got a spoon for the sour cream. After getting the glasses and lemonade, I poured some for everyone.

"Hey, guys. Miranda's got some lemonade for us."

With that announcement, everyone stopped what they were doing and got a glass. Kendall smiled and raised his glass.

"I propose a toast to our new friend, Miranda Mayfield. Here's to a real down-to-earth girl that managed to win us all over in just a short amount of time and opened up her home to us."

"Here, here!"

After we touched our glasses together, we took long drinks of our lemonade. Katelyn smiled and nudged Miranda's shoulder.

"This is a real nice place you got, Miranda, and the view from the balcony is awesome."

"Glad you like it, Katelyn."

The doorbell rang and Miranda ran to the door. An employee smiled and handed her the food and plates.

"Here you go, Miranda. Randy said it's on the house tonight."

"Oh, thank you. Have a good night."

After the employee left, Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Randy?"

"He's the owner of the restaurant. I've become a frequent customer of the place since I moved here. He's actually an old buddy of my father's from when they were in the Marine Corp. together."

Erin pointed to a picture on top of the entertainment center of a man in a Marine Corp. uniform.

"Is that him?"

"Yep. He deployed before I moved here. Last time I talked to him was...8 months ago."

Gasps were heard throughout the room as they looked at Miranda. She smiled and waved off our surprise.

"It's fine, guys. It doesn't bother me anymore."

Logan didn't seem satisfied with her answer.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Maybe a little, but not as much as before. He's due to come home soon, but I don't know when. For all I know, he could be there longer. Let's not worry about that now and eat before it gets cold. Hope you all like fajitas. Wasn't sure what to order, so I picked steak and chicken fajitas. Comes with tortillas, onions, and pepper, too."

After thanking her for dinner, I pulled Miranda aside.

"When was he due to be on leave?"

"Around July for my birthday. Why?"

"Has he ever been away for your birthday before?"

"Only once or twice, but it's rare. Like I said, it's best not to worry about it now. Let's eat."

_Miranda's POV_:

As everyone ate, my eyes kept drifting to the picture of my father in his uniform. My birthday was coming up in a few months and I really wanted him to be here to help me celebrate it. The phone rang and James answered it.

"Hello, Mayfield residence...Huh? Oh yeah, she's here."

James motioned to me and handed me the phone.

"Someone named Sgt. Haner wants to talk to you."

My eyes lit up as I heard the name of my father's Sgt. Like Randy, Sgt. Haner knew my father very well and my father answered to him.

"Hello?"

_Good to see I caught you at home, Miranda. I have something to tell you about your father._

"My father?"

Katelyn and Erin stood beside me as I held the phone closer to my ear.

_The reason for his not being able to get in touch with you is that he suffered a very traumatic injury when defending members of his group. They were traveling in an area full of undiscovered landmines when he noticed one unearthed. He decided to detonate it and spare his group from injury_

"Is he okay?"

_Miraculously, he's alive. He was taken to a medical facility to receive a few blood transfusions to get back the blood he lost. He's currently going through rehab and says he'll try to get a hold of you as soon as he can_

I sighed heavily with relief as I heard my father was going to be okay.

"That's awesome, Sgt. Haner. Thank you so much."

_You're very welcome. Sorry to interrupt your evening. Have a good night_

After hanging up, I turned to everyone and smiled.

"My father's suffered a big injury when helping his fellow Marines and survived! He's gonna be okay!"

After some cheering from the whole group, we finished dinner and decided to use the karaoke machine attached to my TV. While Kendall and Logan sang a duet, Katelyn and Erin sat beside me on the couch.

"We're so happy for you, Miranda."

"Thanks, Erin. I means a lot to me that he's okay. Now, the chances of him being here for my birthday are bigger."

Katelyn looked up as Logan and Kendall finished the song they were singing. I looked up to ask Carlos if he wanted to sing, but I noticed he wasn't here. I looked up as James sat beside me while Erin and Katelyn took their turn on the karaoke machine.

"Where's Carlos?"

"Oh, he said he had to make a phone call and will be right back. When the girls are done, wanna sing with me?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

_Carlos' POV_:

I picked up the phone and entered the number that had appeared on caller ID only a few moments ago.

_Sgt. Haner. How can I help you?_

"Sgt. Haner, I'm Carlos Pena Jr. I'm a friend of Mr. Mayfield's daughter, Miranda."

_Ah, yes. The guy from Big Time Rush. Lt. Mayfield told me about Miranda interning for your show's film crew. What can I do for you?_

"Well, I was hoping to speak with Miranda's father."

_Good thing you called, Carlos. I just arrived at the hospital where he's doing rehab. Here, let me give him the phone_

I heard shuffling from the other end of the phone and pressed the phone closer to my ear.

_This is Lt. Mayfield. You wanted to speak to me?_

"Yeah. I'm Carlos Pena Jr. Your daughter Miranda is interning for our film crew."

_I remember her telling me about that. What can I do for you?_

"Miranda just told us you were due for leave around her birthday. I wanted to help you come home so you can celebrate it with her."

_That's nice of you, Carlos. Don't tell Miranda, but it looks like I'll be officially discharged thanks to this injury I had. I'm currently making plans to come home in time for her birthday after my rehab is over. Think you can have someone meet me at the airport the day of her birthday? That's when I plan on flying in_

"Oh yeah, no problem. Think I can tell my friends?"

_As long as no one tells Miranda, feel free to tell anyone you want. Hey, I need to get going. Got some exercising to do. Thanks for your help, Carlos_

"No problem, Lt. Mayfield."

After hanging up the phone, I rejoined everyone in the living room and noticed the girls were gone.

"Where are the girls?"

"Oh, they're doing each other's nails in Miranda's room. Why?"

"Got something to tell you guys, but you gotta swear you won't tell Miranda."

After we were all seated in the living room, I sighed and pointed to the picture of Miranda's father on the entertainment center.

"The phone call I made was to Miranda's father. He's making plans to see Miranda after his rehab is over."

Logan's eyes widened as he heard the news.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He plans on coming in the day of her birthday to surprise her. I told him I'd get someone to pick him up from the airport when he arrives. Think you can cover for me when I do that?"

Kendall nodded and smiled.

"No problem, man. I'm sure she'll enjoy it. Is that gonna be your gift to her?"

I smiled back and looked to Lt. Mayfield's picture.

"Yeah, I guess it will be."

After the girls were done painting their nails, they came down to say goodnight and went back to Miranda's room. After we got ourselves ready for bed, I thought back to Kendall's comment about Miranda's father coming home being my gift to her. It hadn't even crossed my mind, but it sounded like a good idea, which was why I accepted it.

_That's a wrap for part 4. As the sleepover rolled on, Carlos talks to Miranda's father about surprising her for her birthday while everyone sang to the karaoke machine. Part 5 will begin in Miranda's POV the day of her birthday when the director offers her a job to be in charge of Katelyn and Erin's wardrobe. Also in part 5, Carlos leaves work early to pick up Miranda's Marine father from the airport. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	5. Chapter 5

Big Time Love Story Part 5: Birthday Preparations and a Father's Homecoming

With the day half over and my tasks already completed, I decided to head to the set and watch the boys being filmed.

_C'mon, Carlos. Give it up. The Jennifers won't give you the time of day._

_Uh-uh. I can't, guys. They're so perfect._

I giggled quietly as I watched Carlos hopelessly watching the Jennifers. Logan shook his head and walked away, looking back once to say something to the others.

_Well if anyone needs me, I'm gonna look for Camille._

When Logan walked off the set, he approached me and smiled.

"So, how's it going, Birthday Girl?"

"Good so far. My daily tasks are already finished, so I'm just wandering around being bored."

"Well because it's your special day, the director says as soon as this episode is finished, we can go home. The girls are already at your place getting it decorated."

"That would explain why they left when their parts were finished."

He then nodded and headed off, presumably to the dressing room. I looked to see the filming of the scene was finished and the guys were preparing to do the next one. I saw Carlos heading to the exit and went to go after him, but James stopped me.

"He's going to pick up your gift. Best not to ruin the surprise. By the way, the director wanted to see you."

After he went to the dressing room to change, I approached the director as he was explaining to Kendall how to approach the Jennifers.

"You wanted to see me?"

The director nodded and told Kendall to go get ready.

"I did. Erin and Katelyn have told me nothing but good things concerning how well you chose their wardrobes for that water balloon scene, so I'm offering you a chance to do that again but this time, with pay."

"You're...you're offering me a job?"

"I am. I'd like you to be in charge of their wardrobe. What do you say?"

"I'll take it! Thank you so much!"

Kendall smirked as he finished reading his lines for the next scene.

"Looks like we get to see more of you, Miranda. What do you think?"

"It's perfect, so perfect. I start out as an intern then a few months later on my 23rd birthday, I become the person in charge of Erin and Katelyn's wardrobe. So far this has been the best birthday ever."

"Good. Well, gotta finish filming. We'll see you at the apartment. Erin and Katelyn brought all of our gifts to your place and as soon as Logan, James, and I take off, we'll pick up some food to eat."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

After saying goodbye, he joined James and Logan on the set. I smiled and went to the dressing room to get my purse. I picked up my phone when it began to ring.

"Hello?"

_Hey, Miranda. It's Katelyn. What the boys' status?_

"The boys are finishing up with the filming and Carlos left to pick up his gift for me."

I heard her giggling on her end of the line and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

_I think our friend Carlos is smitten with you. Why else would he go through the trouble to make sure he was the first to wish you Happy Birthday this morning?_

I smiled as I recalled that memory. Right before I took off for the studio this morning, Carlos had called and asked if anyone else called before he did. I said no and he admitted he wanted to be the first to wish me Happy Birthday.

"It's possible, but it's best to let it run its course. I don't want to confront him about it and embarrass him, you know?"

_Yeah, I guess you're right .Well, we're just about finished with the decorations. Let the boys know we're ready for them._

"Will do. Later."

After hanging up, I went to see the director about signing some employment papers and tell the boys that Erin and Katelyn were finished decorating.

_Carlos' POV_:

Once I arrived in the vicinity of the airport, I drove around looking for Miranda's father. Kendall had agreed to let me use his car to drive to the airport. I soon saw a man dressed in a Marine uniform and waved to him.

"Lt. Mayfield, over here!"

He saw me waving and got in, placing his luggage in the back seat. Once he was inside and buckled up, we began to head out of the airport.

"It's good to meet you, sir."

"Same to you, Carlos. Thanks for coming to get me. I want things to be perfect for Miranda's birthday."

"How do you think she'll take the news about you being officially discharged?"

"I'm sure she'll enjoy it. I got more news for her, if you want to be the first to hear it."

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

"I managed to acquire an apartment in her building and have plans to move my stuff there from storage. Knowing I won't be going anywhere and will be close by will definitely put a big smile on her face."

I nodded in agreement and we soon arrived at Miranda's apartment building. Once I parked the car in the part of the lot for guests, we hurried inside, me carrying his luggage.

_James' POV_:

Once the veggie tray, fruit tray, and sandwich platters were set up, I looked out the window to see Carlos and Miranda's father enter through the back door.

"Guys, they're here. When's Miranda getting here?"

"She just called and said she's on her way here."

I thanked Erin and opened the door, letting Carlos and Lt. Mayfield inside. Kendall shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you ,sir. Thanks for your service."

"I appreciate it, thanks. I can see why my daughter likes you guys so much. You seem like very nice people."

I looked to Carlos as he looked out the window at Miranda, who had just walked up.

"Katelyn told me about your little phone call to Miranda this morning. What's up with that?"

He briefly looked at me, a slight blush appearing on his face, then looked back out the window.

"Nothing, James. Just...wanted to make her birthday special, that's all."

"Right, and I'm not insanely gorgeous. Look Carlos, it's obvious you like her. Why not just admit it?"

"Whoever said I liked her?"

"Let's see. You went to all this trouble to bring her father home in time for her birthday, and this morning you made sure you were the first one to wish her Happy Birthday. Doesn't take a genius to make sense of that, man."

I exited the apartment with a blindfold in my hand and smiled at Miranda, who had a smile on her own face.

"Hey, James. What's the blindfold for?"

"Carlos brought his gift over and I was told to blindfold you when you got here."

Once she had the blindfold on, I put my hands on her shoulders and proceeded to escort her inside.

_That's a wrap for part 5. Part 6 will be in Carlos' POV as everyone witnesses a tearful reunion between Miranda and her father. Also in part 6, a talk with Erin helps Carlos realize what James and Katelyn began to suspect: he has feelings for Miranda. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	6. Chapter 6

Big Time Love Story Part 6: Reunion Between Father and Daughter (Happy Birthday, Miranda!)

Once Miranda and James were inside, Kendall shut the door.

"Okay, James. Take off the blindfold."

"You got it."

When Miranda saw the living room decorated, a smile lit up her face.

"Awesome! Balloons, all kinds of food, and so many presents. I can't wait to open them."

I laughed and directed her to the food.

"Feel free to help yourself to some food, Miss Mayfield."

Miranda giggled and nodded.

"Thank you ,kind sir. I think I'll do just that."

As Katelyn and Erin joined Miranda at the food table, Logan looked at me.

"Nervous?"

"Not really. Anxious maybe, but not nervous. Just not sure how she'll react to seeing her father."

"I'm sure she'll like it, Carlos. The fact you put this homecoming together will definitely wow her."

When Logan left me alone, I thought of Lt. Mayfield. Luckily, I got him some food before Miranda and James got here. I didn't want to risk her seeing him and ruining the surprise.

"Okay, Birthday Girl !Ready to open your presents?!"

"You bet I am, Carlos."

Once Miranda was seated, Katelyn and Erin handed her their gift.

"Erin and I decided to pick out your gift together. We hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

Miranda opened the gift to see a stuffed cat.

"Aw, how cute! Thanks, girls. I love it."

James gift was a gift card to a WalMart near the apartment building.

"Figured you'd like to get whatever you want, so I hope you don't mind a gift card."

"It's fine, James. I like it."

After Kendall and Logan presented their gift, a picture of BTR in our tour bus with our signatures on it, everyone looked at me since my gift was the last gift to be given. I sighed heavily and stood up, heading for the downstairs bedroom where her father was waiting.

"Melissa, this isn't a gift that could be wrapped, but I know you'll enjoy it just the same."

She stood up as I opened the door, and her hands flew to cover her mouth as she looked at her father. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Hey, Baby Girl. I'm home."

"Daddy..."

She then ran up to him and gave him a tight hug, one he gladly returned. By now, Erin and Katelyn both got teary-eyed. As the two Mayfields embraced each other, I knew that my idea to surprise Miranda worked. The look on her face told me she really enjoyed having her father back. Once the hug was over,Miranda looked at me.

"Carlos, you did this?"

"Yeah. I wanted your birthday to be special, so after Sgt. Haner called here, I called him back so I could talk to your father. He told me he planned on coming home in time for your birthday, and I wanted to help make it happen."

"Carlos, this is the nicest and sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you so much."

She then proceeded to hugging me, and I was more than happy to accept and return the gesture. After Lt. Mayfield pulled Miranda aside to tell her his other good news, Erin took me further away from the group.

"Erin, what's up?"

"You, that's what."

"What about me?"

Erin looked at Miranda and her father as he told her he found an apartment in her building. I smiled as I saw the happy look on Miranda's face.

"The surprise, the trouble to make sure you were the first to wish her a Happy Birthday. It's obvious you were trying to impress her. That's usually a sign that you like someone, Carlos."

"Just because I did all these nice things for her doesn't mean I like her, Erin."

"Okay, then. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for her, because all the signs I've seen tell me that you do."

I began thinking back to when I first started doing all this stuff for Miranda's birthday. It's true I wanted to impress Miranda by being the first to wish her a Happy Birthday, but the hidden meaning behind that didn't become clear until Erin brought it up. What James and Katelyn pointed out to me in the past made sense, too.

"Okay, Erin. I admit it. I do like her...a lot, but how can I tell her?"

"Just tell her in a way that makes you feel most comfortable, Carlos."

When the party was over, Miranda stopped me as everyone left and her father went to wash his hands in the bathroom.

"Carlos Pena Jr., what you did for me tonight was the most amazing thing ever. You helped my father come home in time for my 23rd birthday, and I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

"Um...thanks."

"I feel like I owe you for everything you did tonight."

"No, you don't need to repay me, Miranda. I did it...because I wanted to, not because I wanted something in return."

She smiled and hugged me, then kissed my cheek as she pulled away. She giggled as a light blush appeared on my face.

"Dad's got some stuff to move over here from storage to his apartment here. Feel like coming over tomorrow to help out?"

"Think he'll mind?"

"Not at all. He'll be staying here tonight, then he'll head out tomorrow with his overnight bag for his apartment, which happens to be at the end of this hallway. After leaving it here, I'll be taking him to the storage unit where his stuff is at."

After thinking about it, I decided to join Miranda and her father. After I left the apartment, I saw Kendall stuck around to give me a lift to my place.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I'm coming over tomorrow to help Miranda and her father move his stuff into his apartment. It's not too far from Miranda's, actually."

"Erin told me about your talk. Any idea how you're gonna tell Miranda how you feel?"

"No idea yet, but I do know I want it to be done in a way she'd remember for a long time."

"Like how you and Lt. Mayfield surprised her tonight?"

"Exactly."

He offered to drop me off here tomorrow morning to help out the Mayfields, and I chose to take him up on his offer. After all, it's not every day you get the chance to help your crush's father move into a new apartment.

_That's a wrap for part 6. After a tearful reunion between Miranda and her father at the birthday party, a talk with Erin_ _helps Carlos realize he has feelings for Miranda. Part 7 will begin in Carlos' POV as Kendall drops him off at the Mayfield's apartment building. Also in part 7, the moving process begins as Lt. Mayfield's stuff is placed in his apartment. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	7. Chapter 7

Big Time Love Story Part 7: Moving Day and Carlos' Announcement

When Kendall and I pulled up to the building, we saw a moving truck already in the parking lot.

"Well, Carlos. Here we are."

"Thanks, Kendall. See you guys later."

"Don't forget, man. We got some packing to do for our flight next week."

"I won't forget. Later."

As I walked into the building, I sighed as I thought of the phone call I got the other day. Our agent planned a tour for us as a way to promote our greatest hits album. It'd only be for a few months, but we leave next week for our first stop: Miami, Florida. I got to Lt. Mayfield's apartment and saw the door open. I peeked inside and saw Lt. Mayfield unpacking a box of clothes in his bedroom.

"Hey, Carlos. Right on time."

"Where's Miranda?"

"She's bringing up the last couple of boxes."

"What can I do?"

"Well, I got stuff in the living room that needs to be unpacked. Think you can handle those?"

"Sure thing."

While I got started, I saw Miranda come in with the last two boxes. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey, Carlos. I see Dad's put you to work."

"Yeah, sure did. He said to start unpacking the living room."

"Cool. Daddy, I got the last two boxes!"

"Thanks, Miranda!"

By the time the living room was unpacked, Lt. Mayfield went back to the truck rental place to turn in the truck. Miranda offered him a ride, but he said he'd take the bus back. Since we were halfway done with the unpacking, Miranda decided we should take a break.

"Want something to drink? Dad got the fridge installed this morning and stocked it up at the store."

"Water's fine."

"Here, catch."

At her words, I caught a bottle of water she threw at me.

"While we wait for Dad, anything you wanna talk about?"

"Actually, there is. After getting back from your birthday yesterday, I got a call from our agent regarding our greatest hits album."

"That's good news,isn't it?"

"Yeah, but we start the tour next week. Our first stop is in Miami, Florida."

_Miranda's POV_:

I remained silent as I took it in. Carlos got a call saying he and the guys will be going on tour to promote their greatest hits album, and that would mean them being gone for a while.

"How long are you guys gonna be gone?"

"A few months."

Some tears formed in my eyes at the thought of the guys leaving. It wouldn't be the same without them here. Carlos sighed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I wish you could come with us."

"Yeah, so do I."

After I wiped the tears form my eyes, Dad had come back and we began to finish the unpacking. When everything was done, Dad looked at the clock.

"Wow, look at the time. We worked past lunch. Feel like joining us for a bite to eat, Carlos?"

"Actually sir, I gotta get going. I texted Kendall earlier saying for him to come get me. How about a raincheck?"

"No problem. Thanks for helping us out today."

Carlos nodded and looked at me with a small smile.

"I'll call you later?"

"Sure."

After he left, Dad looked at me.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Carlos and the guys are leaving next week for a new tour. They'll be gone for a few months."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Those guys are like my best friends, Daddy. I'll really miss them, all of them."

"It's tough, sweetie, but that's what happens when you're friends with celebritites. I'm sure they'll miss you as much as you miss them."

"Yeah, I guess."

_Logan's POV_:

After Carlos and Kendall showed up at my place, I hatched an idea. I managed to secure backstage passes for Miranda and her father, courtesy of our tour director, and stashed them away. I texted Miranda when Carlos and Kendall were busy talking, and she said she and her father would be happy to show up. I then texted her saying all they had to do was go toward the back of the building where the tour bus was and show the passes to the security guard, who would let them in and escort them backstage. I quickly put away my phone after Miranda texted saying thank you.

"Who was that?"

I looked up to see James looking at me.

"Uh, just a text from Miranda. She mentioned about Carlos telling her of the tour."

"Judging from how Carlos looks, he doesn't seem to like how it turned out."

"I can only guess that her reaction wasn't the best one. One thing I do know is he'll probably miss her just as much as she would him."

"Yeah, no joke."

I smirked and looked back carefully at my phone, interested in seeing how well my surprise will turn out. Since we were gonna be in Miami when Carlos celebrates his 24th birthday, I thought having Miranda, who would be paying for two plane tickets to Miami, at our performance would make a good present for him. Maybe when he sees her, he'll tell her how he feels.

_That's a wrap for part 7. Part 8 will begin in Carlos' POV as he and the guys head to the airport to catch their flight to Miami. Also in part 8, Miranda and her father pack in a hurry to catch their own flight to Miami. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	8. Chapter 8

Big Time Love Story Part 8: The Trip to Miami

As the guys and I headed to the airport in the limo our agent rented, I sighed as I looked out the window. Logan heard me and smiled.

"What's up?"

"I miss her already, is all. I'd give anything to wipe that sad look off of her face when we all said goodbye."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Carlos. Miranda's a strong person. She'll get through it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

After arriving at the airport, security escorted us to the scanners and our gate. We were booked in first class, so we would be guaranteed privacy. We were told for security reasons, we would be boarding last since a lot of young fans were flying the same flight we were. Kendall saw me look in the direction of the apartment building and nudged my shoulder.

"Relax, Carlos. Miranda's got her father with her, so she'll be fine. We haven't left the state yet and you're already going crazy. You really got it bad, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. I didn't think of it happening this soon, but it did. I don't think I ever felt like this for any other girl before. You don't think it's...too soon, right?"

"Nah. You like her, right?"

"Yes."

"Being with her makes you happy?"

"Of course."

"After leaving her, do you still think about her?"

I thought about it for a minute, then looked back at Kendall.

"Yes, I do."

"Then feeling something for her is perfectly fine. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

When it was our turn to board the plane, James began getting comfortable in his leather chair.

"Ah, this feels great. I'm glad we got first class."

"We get it all the time, dude."

"Still lovin' it."

As the plane took off, I looked out the window I had beside my seat and smiled as we passed over the area where Miranda and her father lived. I knew I was miss her a lot during the tour, but at least I knew she'd be there waiting for me when we got back.

_Miranda's POV_:

As my father and I finished our packing, I began to get excited. Ever since Carlos planned for my father to be here for my birthday, I wanted to do something for him in return. Logan had told me they'd be in Miami for Carlos' birthday and I thought me showing up at their concert there would be the perfect surprise.

"Daddy, I'm done!"

"So am I, Baby Girl. Got the tickets and backstage passes?"

"Sure do."

"Then let's go."

The first thing I thought of when my father and I arrived in Miami was getting to our hotel so I could get some sleep. Dad seemed to know how tired I was and smiled.

"I took care of the hotel, sweetie. You'll be getting your own room in the same hotel where the guys are staying."

"Won't that be risky?"

"It's the closest one to the venue I could find. Since Logan knows you're coming, I didn't think it'd be a problem."

"Ah, good thinking."

Not long after I arrived in my room, I heard a knock at the door and looked in the peephole. I smiled and let the person in.

"Hey, Logan."

"Hey. Had to get my phone from my room and I saw your dad heading to his room. Thought I'd say hi."

"Thanks. You didn't leave it here by accident, did you?"

"You know me so well. Saw when you're flight would get here, then I remembered your dad telling me you guys were on our floor here at the hotel. I decided to "forget my phone" as an excuse to see if you got here okay."

"Just fine."

"Ready to surprise Carlos tomorrow?"

"Sure am. Does he...have any idea?"

"Not a clue."

"Good. I just hope this works."

"Yeah, so do I. All he's been doing since we got here is talk about you or say he's missing you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you come from?"

"We were doing a rehearsal at the venue when I had to come get my phone. Speaking of which, I need to be heading back. Get some rest. I'm expecting you and your father there tomorrow night."

I nodded and opened the door, smiling as he exited.

"Thanks for stopping by, Logan."

"Anytime. Later."

After he left, I immediately got ready for bed. I texted Dad to let him know I was going to sleep, then fell asleep dreaming about the look on Carlos' face when he saw me and my father backstage at the band's performance.

_That's a wrap for part 8. After arriving in Miami, Miranda and Logan talk about surprising Carlos the following day. She then fell asleep dreaming of the look on Carlos' face when she surprised him. Part 9 will begin in Miranda's POV as she and her father arrive at the venue the boys are performing at. Also in part 9,Carlos gets a big birthday surprise when Logan has Miranda come out onto the stage to sing "Happy Birthday". Stay tuned to see what happens_


	9. Chapter 9

Big Time Love Story Part 9: Carlos' Birthday and a Surprise for Miranda Part 1

By the time my father and I arrived where the boys were performing, a huge line of people was waiting to get in. I smiled as I heard a lot of cheering and screaming coming from the female fans.

"Good thing I'm not that crazy, huh Dad?"

"Yeah, you're not that crazy."

I smirked at him and headed to the back of the building, as Logan instructed. Like I predicted, a bunch of security guards were there putting a stop to the female fans' attempt to sneak in through the back. My father pushed his way through, me holding onto his arm, and showed his backstage pass to one of the guards.

"I'm Lt. Bryan Mayfield. My daughter Miranda and I have backstage passes and were told someone would be able to escort us inside."

"May I see your daughter's pass, please?"

I nodded and showed them the pass around my neck. The tallest, who I recognized as BTR's security guard at the studio, smiled and escorted my father and I through the gate, much to the dismay of the other female fans.

"Logan has been expecting the two of you, Miss Mayfield. The band is currently getting their first outfits on and will soon be doing some practicing. Follow me."

Once backstage, the guard nodded to us and went back outside .Dad looked around, as if looking for someone.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Just making sure Carlos doesn't end up coming over and seeing you."

"If you end up seeing Logan, wave him over."

"Will do."

"Hey, guys!"

I flinched as I heard a male voice behind us, then the person laughed.

"Relax. It's me, Kendall. Logan told me and James about your little surprise for Carlos."

I laughed back and turned around to face him.

"Carlos still has no idea, does he?"

"Not a single clue. Keeping the secret from him wasn't easy."

"Where is he?"

"James is keeping him busy in the dressing room."

"Logan?"

"Right here."

I looked behind Kendall to see Logan, a big smile on his face.

"Ready to surprise Carlos?"

"Sure am."

Dad looked in the direction of the dressing room and told me to hide since he saw Carlos and James exit. As we hid, I saw Carlos looking around.

"Who were you guys talking to?"

"Uh, no one. We were rehearsing a way to say Happy Birthday before we sing the last song."

"Don't make it too mushy, okay? I mean, you only turn 24 once."

"Got it."

"Okay,guys! People are entering. You're on in 15 minutes!"

James cheered and pumped a fist into the air.

"Awesome! Let's do this!"

As they took off, Logan stuck around to say some last words to me and my father.

"Just hang out backstage during the concert. If you need anything, let our tour director know and she'll get it for you. When it comes time for the last song, Miranda, the tour director will bring you over to the stage out of sight. Kendall and James will do a little introduction about it being Carlos' birthday, then I'll say we have a surprise guest that'll come out on stage to sing Happy Birthday. As you walk out onto the stage, you'll start singing into the microphone that'll be provided for you. Got it?"

"Got it. Do you think he'll like the surprise?"

"Since you're giving it to him, Miranda, I'm sure he'll love it."

I rejoined my dad as the guys began to practice singing before the show started.

"Dad..."

"Don't worry, Baby Girl. Carlos will enjoy it, trust me."

_Carlos' POV_:

Before I knew it, it was about time to sing the final song of our performance tonight. Kendall got the crowd to quiet down and adjusted the headset's microphone.

"Okay, you guys. I don't know if many of you know, but today is Carlos' 24th birthday."

James nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Because it's his birthday today, we had decided to sing Happy Birthday before we got to the last song."

Logan then looked at me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"That was our plan, but we decided to do it a little differently. The guys and I managed to find someone out of all the fans we had to come out here onto the stage and sing. Come on out here, Mystery Guest!"

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

The guest walked out onto the stage and I was surprised beyond belief to see Miranda walk out with a microphone in hand and a smile on her face.

_Happy Birthday, dear Carlos_

_Happy Birthday to you_

I walked up to her and Miranda held up her microphone again.

"Surprised?"

"What...what are you doing here?"

"Logan texted me saying since you guys were gonna be here for your birthday, I should come and surprise you. Logan arranged for Dad and I to get backstage passes, I paid for a plane ticket for myself and my father, and Dad secured rooms in the same place you guys are staying. I thought since you surprised me for my birthday, I'd call it even and surprise you."

The crowded cheered as I hugged her. The other guys applauded, then James spoke up.

"Well, Carlos. While Miranda's here, what do you say we get her a seat, bring it up here, and sing the last song?"

"Yeah, cool."

A stool was brought out and Miranda sat down. Originally when I thought she was coming with us, I was going to sing the song "Boyfriend" as a way to confess to Miranda that I liked her. Now that she was here, I can still do that. I just hope she liked it.

_That's a wrap for part 9. Part 10 will be in Carlos' POV as he and the guys sing the song "Boyfriend". Also in part 10, Carlos surprises Miranda after the song is over by asking if she would be his girlfriend. It'll have the title "Big Time Love Story Part 10: Carlos' Birthday and a Surprise For Miranda Part 2", so keep an eye out for it_


	10. Chapter 10

Big Time Love Story Part 10: Carlos' Birthday and a Surprise for Miranda Part 2

After Miranda was seated on the stool, Kendall smiled and looked to the crowd.

"This here is our good friend, Miranda Mayfield. She started out as an intern for our show's film crew, but is now in charge of the actress' wardrobe. To top it off, she came all the way here to Miami to surprise Carlos for his birthday."

"With some help."

Miranda giggled as Logan mentioned his role in the surprise. The crowd had a good laugh before it was my turn to speak.

"Since she is here, I...decided to dedicate this last song to her to show what a special person she is."

Miranda blushed slightly as I smiled at her .Once the song "Boyfriend" began playing, a big smile lit up her face since it was one of her favorite songs. During the song, James had her stand up and dance with us on the stage. With Logan and Kendall, she linked arms with them and spun in circles. When she danced with James, he playfully spun her around, then dipped her low. As the song began to end, I had Miranda sit back on the stool while I sang the last line.

_All I really want is to be your..._

After the song stopped,t he crowd fell silent as I knelt to the ground and took Miranda's hand.

"Miranda Mayfield, meeting you changed everything for me. We started out as close friends, then my feelings began to change. Why else do you think I arranged for "Boyfriend" to be last? I did that so on the chance you showed up, I could sing it for you and express how I truly feel about you. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Logan handed her a microphone and she stood up from her stool. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Carlos Pena Jr., I'd love to be your girlfriend."

As we embraced each other, the crowd started going crazy. No doubt the media would get wind of this, but I didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was the feeling I got when Miranda said yes to my request. With the crowd still cheering, Miranda joined hands with the rest of us and took a bow. Once backstage, I took my new girlfriend in my arms as a big smile appeared on my face. James put his arms around our shoulders and smiled.

"Congrats, you two."

"Thanks, man."

Miranda nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Did your birthday turn out like you wanted it to?"

"Sure did, thanks to you and Logan. I don't think I'll be forgetting this anytime soon."

"I don't think the audience will, either."

Kendall took a drink of water and shook hands with Miranda's father.

"Thanks for coming, Lt. Mayfield. Thanks again for what you do."

"Anytime, Kendall. It was worth it to see the smile on Miranda's face."

His phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. I looked at the guys as they headed for the dressing room, then looked back at Miranda.

"Thanks again for coming."

"It's no trouble at all. Had I not done this, I'd have ended up missing you too much. Not seeing you and the guys would've driven me crazy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

She giggled and we took each other's hands, still facing each other.

"My father and I only came to stay while you guys are in Miami. We're staying for your last performance here tomorrow, then going home the following day. Luckily, there was enough money saved up. Dad and I will be keeping the backstage passes since we're coming tomorrow."

"Good idea."

She then surprised me by kissing my cheek and resting her forehead on mine. She looked into my eyes with a serious look on her face.

"When you and the guys are on tour, try staying in touch every so often. Our laptops have webcams and voice chat, so we can see and talk to each other at the same time."

"That's a good idea. Will you be at the airport to welcome us back to Los Angeles?"

"Of course. Katelyn, Erin, and I have already made plans to do that. We even planned a girl's night at my place. We're doing stuff like we did when you all slept over at my place, but there's gonna be more makeovers than videogames."

I smiled and softly kissed her forehead, hardly believing how lucky I was to have someone like her in my life. I never would've figured on things between us ending up this way, but I don't think either of us would be complaining about it.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

Miranda and I blushed as James poked his head out of the dressing room.

"We're getting ready to head back to the hotel to get some sleep. Miranda, you and your dad can head back with us, if you want."

Miranda nodded and motioned to her father, who had just hung up the phone. I raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"That was Sgt. Haner. He was calling to make sure my injury wasn't acting up."

"Daddy, you wouldn't have been able to come here if that was the case."

"Still, you know how he is when it comes to me, Baby Girl. We've known each other for quite a long time."

"I guess that's true."

Once we were all at the hotel and I said goodnight to Miranda and her father, I plopped onto our room's couch and sighed.

"Man, what a night."

Logan joined me and let out a sigh of his own.

"Yeah, no kidding. We survived a long flight, survived getting here, and you ended up getting a new girlfriend on your birthday. That's a lot to take in."

Kendall and James soon joined us, each giving me a pat on the back.

"Congrats again on the new girlfriend, pal."

"Yeah, Carlos. Way to go, buddy!"

"Thanks, guys. Thanks, Logan, for arranging this."

Logan smiled and waved it off.

"No problem, Carlos. Just a friend helping out another."

_That's a wrap for part 10. Part_ _11 will begin in Carlos' POV months later as Big Time Rush's tour comes to a close and they prepare to fly home. Also in part 11, Katelyn and Erin join Miranda at the airport to welcome the boys home, the three of them guarded by airport security. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	11. Chapter 11

Big Time Love Story Part 11: BTR's Homecoming and a First Kiss

We got to the Seattle/Tacoma Airport an hour before we were supposed to leave. The tour lasted 3 months, and Seattle was our last stop. During that time, Miranda and I talked on our laptops every single night when we got back to our hotel room. It felt nice to call her my girlfriend after all this time, but I missed her like crazy since she wasn't here with me. When we got to our gate, Kendall collapsed onto one of the chairs.

"Man, I'm beat. Last night's performance was cool and all, but I'm just glad we're going home today."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey Carlos, are the girls supposed to be meeting us at the airport in LA?"

I nodded and looked at them.

"Yep. Miranda said last night the girls were staying with her, then they'd all meet us at the airport today."

"What'd they end up doing?"

"Usual all-girl sleepover stuff. They talked about guys, did makeovers, watched movies."

Logan whistled as he listened to all the activities.

"Wow. What did Katelyn and Erin do to her?"

"They cut her hair and did her nails. She offered to do their hair, but Erin said something about 'her wowing me with a new look' when they saw us today."

James laughed and looked as the plane was pulling up.

"Looks like they wanted to help Miranda impress you, man."

"I guess, but she doesn't need to improve her looks to impress me. She...was just herself, and that was good enough for me."

_Miranda's POV_:

I smiled as we stood near where the guys were supposed to be coming .For our protection, three airport security guards were standing by us in case the guys were all of a sudden bombarded by fans. Erin looked over at me as she saw my smile get bigger.

"Excited?"

"I am. I haven't seen them all in months."

"What are you talking about? You talked to Carlos every night after they performed."

"Yeah, but it wasn't the same. I missed talking to him in person."

Katelyn sighed and I giggled.

"What?"

"It's love, Miranda."

"Love?"

She nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You miss him, can't get enough of talking to him, smile whenever you think of him. Those are signs of being in love."

Before I could say anything else, we heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, girls! Miss us?!"

The three of us all screamed "Yes" and rushed over to greet them. After getting hugs from James, Logan, and Kendall, I hugged Carlos as tight as I could. He hugged back and laughed.

"I guess you missed being able to hug me, huh?"

"You have no idea. I really missed you and the others."

Sure enough, we heard a lot of screaming fans coming from down the hall. With security surrounding us, we all headed to a limo that would take us to my apartment building. Once in my apartment, we socialized with the guys, glad to have them back. Carlos pulled me into the guest room and smiled after I closed the door.

"What, Carlos?"

He shook his head and held me tightly.

"Just wanted some time alone with you, is all. I missed you, Miranda."

I smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you, too. Talking through the laptops was nice, but I would rather talk to you this way than with technology."

"I agree."

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miranda?"

"Something's been on my mind for a while, and I wasn't sure how to tell you about it."

He nodded and smiled.

"Shoot."

"Katelyn was telling me 'symptoms' of being in love, and I think she's right."

"You're saying...you're in love with me?"

I nodded and surprised him by pressing my lips to his in what became our first kiss together. After not reacting right away, Carlos cupped my face in his hands and started kissing me back. We pulled apart seconds later and I smiled up at my boyfriend.

"How's that for a confirmation, Carlos?"

"That definitely told me what you were thinking, Miranda. It also helped me confirm that...I'm in love with you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been feeling the same things you were."

"Good to know."

_That's a wrap for part 11. Part 12 begins in Miranda's POV as she and the others begin another day of filming. Also in part 12, Carlos and Miranda enjoy a quiet dinner in her apartment building. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	12. Chapter 12

Big Time Love Story Part 12: Back to Work and a Quiet Dinner

Once inside the studio, the guys headed to their dressing room while I headed to wardrobe with Erin and Katelyn. Kendall and Logan will be filming a double date scene with them and I was to help get them ready. I selected a red dress for Katelyn to go with her blonde hair.

"What do you think, Katelyn? One strap over the shoulder, doesn't show off a lot of cleavage, and it's not too short."

"Good choice, Miranda. I love it."

"Good. Okay Erin, your turn. I think I picked out the right one for you, too."

I held up a navy blue dress with a strap for each shoulder that would go just above her knees. Erin smiled and rushed to put it on. Once the girls were in their dresses, I put their hair up so they could apply some makeup.

"Okay, girls. I'm gonna go out there to see if the boys are ready for you. Come on out as soon as you're ready."

"Yep!"

"Will do!"

While they applied their makeup, I headed to the set and saw Kendall rehearsing his lines with Logan. Since Carlos and James shot their scenes this morning, the director said they could go home.

"Hey, guys. Erin and Katelyn are almost ready."

Logan nodded his thanks and went back to reading his lines. Kendall approached me and smiled.

"Thanks, Miranda."

"How does it feel being home after that tour?"

"Touring the country is nice, but it makes us really miss home and everyone we know. In your case, Carlos missed you most. Ever since that performance on his birthday and you agreed to be his girlfriend, he hasn't been the same."

"He doesn't seem to have changed."

"Trust me, he has. I never heard him talk of another girl the way he talks of you."

I smiled and was about to answer him when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?...Oh hi, Daddy. How are you feeling?...Still coughing, huh? Did the medicine help at all?...Better to get some sleep than none at all, I guess...Oh, really? That's nice of him...Be sure to thank him for me...Love you, too, Daddy."

"He feeling any better?"

"A little, but he's still got a bad cough. Carlos stopped by his apartment and cleaned the place since Dad's in bed. Even made up some chicken noodle soup."

Kendall smiled again and shook his head.

"Still don't think he changed much, Miranda?"

I giggled and looked over to Logan, who was trying to get Kendall's attention.

"Looks like filming is about to begin. Better get over there."

"Yeah, good idea."

_Carlos' POV_:

After talking to Miranda during her lunch break, I began setting up her dining room for dinner for the two of us. We were going out to dinner at a restaurant, but we were surrounded by a lot of fans the last time we went out. Miranda agreed that it was a good idea to have dinner at her apartment. This way, we'd get privacy and she could see her dad if he needed help.

"Carlos? Dad said you'd be here to welcome me home."

I smiled as I saw her gasp at her dining room table. The table was covered by a red and white tablecloth, plates and forks were arranged neatly, wine glasses stood behind the plates, and two lit candles stood in the center. James, who offered to play the part of the waiter, pulled out a chair for Miranda.

"Here you go, Miss Mayfield."

"Thank you, kind sir."

After pushing her chair back in, James stood up straight and looked at the two of us.

"Tonight, dinner was prepared by our very own Carlos Pena Jr. for his special lady."

Miranda blushed as a small smile lit up her face.

"Carlos, you cook?"

"Kinda. My parents taught me when I was growing up."

James poured wine into our glasses, then went back into the kitchen to get dinner.

"Tonight's dinner is beef enchiladas with a side of refried beans. Enjoy."

Miranda smiled as she served herself.

"Carlos, this looks wonderful. You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"I know, but I wanted to do a redo of our date a few days ago since we were interrupted."

"Well, it's sweet of you to do this."

I raised my glass, and she did the same.

"I'd like to propose a toast to our first date and the many more dates to come."

"I'll drink to that."

With his work done, James said goodbye and headed out the door. As Miranda and I enjoyed our dinner, I smiled at the thought of having more dates as perfect as this one. Whether in public or in her apartment, any date I had with her would be enjoyable.

_That's a wrap for part 12. Part 13 will be in Carlos' POV several years into the future, and will also be the final chapter of this story. Wasn't intending on ending it this soon, but I ran out of ideas. Stay tuned to see how it'll end_


	13. Chapter 13

_Big Time Love Story Part 13: Epilogue_

"And that's the story of how Mommy and Daddy met."

"Nuh-uh, Daddy. You and Mommy got married, too, remember?"

I smiled at the 4 year old girl sitting on my lap.

"You're absolutely right, Lina. You must get your brains from your mother."

"Very funny, love."

I stood up holding Lina as Miranda walked into the room, her belly currently swollen. She smiled as she saw me looking at her belly.

"I know. Hard to believe that in a few months, Lina will be saying hello to her baby brothers."

A couple years after we started dating, I proposed to Miranda and we got married on the anniversary of the day we first met. Miranda's father walked her down the aisle, the guys stood beside me as my groomsmen (Kendall was my Best Man), and the girls stood beside Miranda (Erin was the Maid of Honor, Katelyn a bridesmaid, and a friend of Katelyn's another bridesmaid).We had the ceremony on a yacht belonging to Sgt. Haner, who officiated the ceremony. Our honeymoon was in Cozumel, Mexico, and we both enjoyed ourselves very much since we both always wanted to go there. Not long after getting back from the honeymoon, we discovered Miranda was pregnant with Lina. Lina was born a month early, but she was still born a healthy baby. Not long before Lina turned 4, Miranda became pregnant with twin boys. Miranda took hold of Lina, who gave her a big hug.

"Mommy, I grew an inch today. Daddy says pretty soon, I'll be taller than him."

Miranda kissed her forehead and set her down.

"He's right, sweetie. You are pretty tall for a 4 year old girl. Maybe your brothers will be tall like you someday. Now young lady, it's time for bed."

"Aw, do I have to?"

"If you want to play in the park tomorrow, then yes. Get into your pjs, Lina. Daddy and I will be in soon to say good night."

"Yes, Mommy."

After Lina hugged me and ran into her room, I took my wife in my arms as best as I could and smiled.

"First one child, soon the total will become three. How did I get so lucky?"

Miranda giggled and kissed me. After pulling away, she smiled.

"Good things happen to good people.I t all started with a certain someone helping another certain someone hide from crazy fangirls."

"And it took off from there. Seems like yesterday we met and you started out as an intern. Now, we're married and will soon be the proud parents of three children."

"We already have one girl, and soon we'll be having twin boys. I always though parenthood would be super tough."

"Yeah, so do I.I guess it's just a parental instinct."

"Guess so."

_Sorry the ending wasn't much, but it was all I could think of. Hope you liked the story anyway :)_


End file.
